spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lida Vee Gauci
Lida Gauci, sister of Steven Gauci, is a girl who controls psionic energy. She is the younger of the two siblings. Personality "Lida the Diva" she was called. She's always holding a mirror to her face or catching glimpses of herself in anything blessed enough to carry her reflection. Her greatest love is herself, it's perfectly obvious. There is but one thing she cares for almost as much as the face in the mirror; her brother Steven. She really does care a lot about him, and not just because she relies on him for basically everything. Sometimes he drives her a little batty though, what with his pranks and laziness. She doesn't care about a universal utopia as nearly as much as he does, but she has nothing better to do than to help him. Not like she had much of a choice anyway... Frosty as a slab of stone dipped into liquid nitrogen is she. The plight of others' does not interest her in the slightest. Preffering not to talk, Lida keeps mostly to herself. She's not shy though, not anymore at least. As a young girl she dared not speak to anyone, almost as if she were afraid of them. Now she says what she wants exactly when she wants to. Her choice of words is unusual, not a single slang term will pass through her lips. But she will utter the occasional curse if pushed to it. Lida speaks the King's English quite perfectly. Disrespectful? Maybe a little. Rude? Not at all, just blunt. If you're deemed of use by either of the Gauci duo, disregard the above eleven sentences. If she wants to win someone over, whether they be male or female she can do it through her good looks and golden wit. She's a tease, and a bad one. None of her flirtatious actions are serious, but convincing enough to trap any human or alien under her spell. True love eludes her, but when it strikes she'll be knocked horribly off-balance. Surprisingly winning her heart isn't that difficult. She's been locked away from all non-alien males for 10 years. Lida is full of herself enough so that she regrets almost nothing. However when she does she punishes herself. This punishment can range anywhere from barrages of insults to make her feel terrible about herself, to physical harm. These actions would lead anyone to believe that she's not completely sane, and that statement is true. A fragile girl before being taken by Wormholemaces, Lida is now on the breaking point. Of course, as concieted as she is she won't admit her troubles to anyone. She tries to be emotionless, but fails. It is rumored that she has ADD, because her attention span is microscopic in size. History Lida's childhood was spent in the spotlight. She was born to an all too normal family and dropped off three years after birth into an adoption agency afer her parents were killed under mysterious circumstances. It wasn't but a day until she was adopted by the Gauci family. She wasn't excited, she didn't want to go. From then on it was rags to riches for Lida. She was shown off and dressed up for the world to see. She started primary school and showed outstanding intellegence, but had several social problems. Her time in the spotlight was short, and soon she and her brother were taken by Wormholemaces. Another fate reversal. She was poked, prodded, stabbed, cut, altered and tempered into a formidable being. After her release, she vowed along with Steven to rebuild the world into something better. Category:Characters Category:Humans